Shoulder To Shoulder
by LouieVuitton
Summary: One shots - Marshall Lee x Fionna hints of Cake x Lord M. In later chapters and Gumball jelliness in later chapters. R&R Rated T for language and sexual innuendos in later chapters as well. Sorry for short chapters
1. Chapter 1

**One – Shots Fiolee**

**Chapter 1 – Brought to Tears**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Adventure Time… If I did why would I be here?**

There he was… Sitting on the rock hard couch, too pained to float. Was he meant to see that? To see the adventuress kiss that bastard? He scowled, baring his fangs to no one. He was the vampire king for Globs sake! Prince of the Nightosphere! Why was he so pained, brought to tears because she kissed some other dude? Brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, he got up and opened it. "I need your help", the feline voice said. His eyes widened as the calico cat looked to the floor. "What for kitty?" he replied trying to hide his surprise from the sudden visit. The calico shape shifter hissed at the pale boy…. 1016 year old boy to be exact, "I'm only here for Fionna's sake" Cake – the adventure cat growled.

As much as it pained him to say this, he did, "Fionna doesn't need help, if her heart breaks it will heal, if her body burns it will heal, if she cries… I'll be the shoulder for her to lean on."

The vampire king wasn't evil… He was afraid of change…

And love

**So, how did you like it? I know its short but… short can be sweet right? …right?**

**Right! So there will be more one – shots coming soon! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**One – Shots**

**Chapter 2 – Anonymously Unknown**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Adventure Time… If I did then why would I be here?**

_Unknown (Adj) – not widely known; not famous_

_I am absolutely anonymous…_

_One that sees but cannot be seen by eye nor mind_

_One that hides in the shadows of reality, but is part of the world_

_One that deserves nothing and believes nothing_

_Absolutely anonymous…_

_If they knew, good. They knew of the shadow that follows them; Of the world that is left behind; Of the fear that is hidden beneath…_

_Absolutely anonymous…_

_One human is left; Kingdoms are built; yet I… am still unknown_

_The vampire king, prince of the Nightosphere_

_Absolutely anonymous…_

_When they know, good. They will know of the shadow that follows them; Of the world left behind; Of the fear that is hidden beneath…_

_Your mind is anonymous_

_Anonymous and unknown to reality, the world we live in is hell yet they believe love is the answer, that hope is near, that there is a prince to save them… They believe this is reality, but their minds are anonymous. _

_Absolutely anonymous…_

_One knows the anonymous yet does not share. One knows of me… the unknown is known by one. _

_No longer anonymous…_

_No longer hidden in fear… No longer hiding in the shadow… No longer following oblivion…_

_I am no longer anonymous…_

_No longer anonymous but loved…_

_Love (n) – a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection; as for a parent, child, or __**friend**_

_No longer anonymous, yet loved as a friend, as a family…_

_The one that now knows the unknown and realizes reality_

_Human she is…_

_I am no longer anonymous _


	3. Chapter 3

**One – Shots Fiolee**

**Chapter 2 – Bunny**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Adventure Time… If I did then why would I be here?**

Glob knows _why_ she wore such a ridiculous hat, her only reply was, "I like it, you got a problem?". He didn't have a problem per say… it just looked… _weird_. Sure he has seen her brilliant, luscious, golden hair and he liked it, he liked_ her_, not the her that was hidden behind a ridiculous hat.

He sighed as he grabbed an umbrella and walked outside the front door, dreading the sun. He slowly flew to Fionna and her cat's house… pardon, Fionna and _Cake's_ house.

He flew over the "Forest of Dooom"… 3 o's to express how deadly it was. He chuckled as he saw trolls eating bunny rabbit stew and then those trolls getting eaten by goblins… and those goblins getting eaten by cyclopses… then those cyclopses getting eaten by giants… and those giants climbing back up the bean stalk. He finally reached his old tree house that was now owned by a human and a cat… ironic huh? He floated down and stumbled a bit as he dropped unto the soft grass. He walked up to the door and before he could get a second knock in, the door was flung open and smacked him dead in the face. "Oh jeeze honey! Sorry! You know how quick I get the door open!" The feline apologized. The vampire king mumbled an "Its ok" and went inside. "Where's Fionna?" He asked, surprised the blond adventurer hasn't ran up and saw him. "Oh, she went over to Gumball's house hun, just left a few minutes ago." Cake replied and stretched over to the sofa, where she took a seat (Obviously). "Odd… I didn't see her when I flew over here." The pale boy replied as he took a seat next to the calico. "Hmm, must've taken the long way honey"

"The long way?"

"Yeah, the long way or they took LM (Lord Monochromicorn for all you haters of abbreviations)"

"Oh, well I guess I'll go then –"

"I was 'bout to head over there hun, hop on." Cake cut him off, opening the door and expanding her size.

As they approached the peppermint-lined gates of the Candy Kingdom, banana guards moved to the side, allowing them to enter. "Nice seeing you hero Cake and… the V-V-Vamp-ire K-King…" The guards swallowed nervously as his dark cold eyes stared into their very souls… the vampire king chuckled at their obvious fear. Cake scoffed and walked toward the candy castle, where Gumball and Fionna were chatting. Apparently there was a ball that was being planned later… huh.

He grinned as he met the blonde adventurer, "Hey Marshall!" Fionna smiled. "Hey Fionna, Gumwad" Marshall snorted at the Candy Prince. Gumball glared at the half demon and continued with his conversation with Fionna.

_-Later that day-_

Marshall leaned against the wall, outside on the balcony of where the ball was being held. He breathed in the night's cold air and sighed. "Hey…" A voice was heard. He turned his head to face the blonde adventuress. "Hey…" he replied lazily, "Why aren't you enjoying the party?"

"It's not a party, it's a _ball_ and I _**hate**_it." The vampire spat. "Why?..."

He sighed loudly and pointed toward her… hat? "Your hat" he said,

"What about it?"

"It annoys me"

"Why?"

"Because" he shrugged, by now the blonde was getting livid, "I don't see what's wrong with my –"

Her voice was lowered to barely a whisper as he put his chin on top of her head, taking off her bunny hat. Her blonde hair flowed lusciously down, touching the cold stone floor. "Marshall?..." Fionna whispered, "Shh" he wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the night's comforting air. He looked down and his eyes were met with the sky blue eyes of the adventuress. He leaned in and likewise, she did too; their lips met. He pulled back and hugged her once again.

"I love you, my adventuress bunny"

**A bit longer then the other two, sorry if you don't like short chapters erm… but its one – shots so its not a legit "story" I guess… um... hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**One – Shots Fiolee**

**Chapter 4 – Defeated**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Adventure Time, obvious huh? Anyway this one – shot is an AU sort of thing, remember how in the 2****nd**** episode of Fionna and Cake, "Bad Little Boy" Marshall Lee fakes his death? Well, this is an AU thing where he **_**wasn't**_** faking and he was actually injured. R&R**

"Oh this is bad guys, this is _really_ bad." The vampire king moaned in pain. He felt defeated… He felt weak, and useless, and vulnerable… Was he supposed to feel this way? I mean… sure he had a spear in his chest and was bleeding to death… But he felt defeated, such as if he died then there would be something missing in the world. Like _someone_ would actually miss him. HA! That's a kicker, the vampire king, son of a demon, prince of the Nightosphere being missed… oh the irony. He would laugh if his lung wasn't almost punctured by a sharp metal rod. Fionna and Cake ran to his side, unnoticing the sunrise until his skin started to burn and he hissed in pain, as if he wasn't in enough. "Marshall!" Fionna yelled, Cake blocked the rising suns rays before he was burnt to ash. "This is _really_ bad guys, I think this is it for me."

"Yeah, we see that it's bad hun." The spotted cat commented. "No, you don't understand… This is really really _really_ bad."

"Marshall…?" Fionna whispered, questioning the vampire's odd behavior. He screamed in pain before his breathing became heavy… heavy and fast. "Marshall! What's wrong?" Fionna yelled, worry tainting her beautiful voice. '_Why is she worrying? She shouldn't care… I'm evil right?...'_ "F-Fionna" He breathed out, "W-Why…? Why do y-you c-care… s-so much?"

"You idiot…" The blonde adventuress whispered, tears now shedding and flowing down her cheeks, "Yo love birds! This ain't the time for your hearts questioning! It's time for you to get to the hospital hun!" The cat interrupted in haste, she wasn't a fan of the vampire, but she didn't want him to die when she could've done something to save him. Besides, he was Fionna's friend so they had to do something. Cake quickly expanded and Fionna helped Marshall on top of her back. Once they were ready, the calico quickly sped off toward the closest kingdom… that being the candy kingdom. They arrived at the gates, seeing the heroes as no threat the banana guards let them in the city. The three ran into the castle, requesting medical help from the closest candy assistant they could find. "What's the rush?-"

"He's dying!" The blonde cried in reply, the candy person simply nodded and sprinted off trying to find a doctor. "Is anybody here a doctor?!" The three plead, "I am!" An ice cream man shouted in reply, Marshall chuckled, "N-Nerd…" He rigidly said through harsh breaths, Fionna chuckled and they high-fived weakly (If you don't get the reference, it's from the YouTube skits – ASDFMOVIES) "No time for funny references! We need to get this blood to stop!" The ice-cream doc said in a super-man-narrator-like-voice. The vampire king screamed in agony as they slowly took the spear out, he wondered if they were doing it on purpose for their own entertainment and joy of seeing the vampire king in such a weak state, '_Of course they are idiot, don't you see? They don't care about you… they want __**you**__ in pain!' _A voice spat at him, he never felt so weak and pained in his entire life… Not even when his mom ate his fries, not when his dad disappeared, not when his mom turned villainies… Ugh… he had to stop thinking about his family before he burst into tears in front of the mortals… Wait a sec, did he just call his friends mortals? Oh jeeze… He really needs to stop thinking about his family… Being a wicked cool vampire king demon thing, it was hard to keep his emotions inside for so long, but he managed somehow. When the ice cream doctor was done taking the spear out, he stopped the bleeding _luckily_ and wrapped the vampires' torso in bandages, making it harder for him to breath. "What's up with this spear?"

"D-Demon.. b-blood" Marshall replied to the adventurers question, "One of the things that can harm a vampire, it can be very deadly" A voice said, they looked to the doorway to see the one and only, pink prince of the Candy Kingdom – Prince B. Gumball if you were wondering. "Hehehe, I was w-wonder-ing wh-en you w-were going to show…up g-gum-wadd…" The vampire chuckled, wincing as he did. The prince glared at the pale boy lying on the floor, "Better shut up if you don't want those wounds opening – _Vampire king_" He spat, he turned his attention to the blonde adventuress kneeling besides him, "Gee Gumball… I'm really sorry that I ditched you like that…" she started to reply, but was cut off by the prince himself, "It's fine Fionna" He sighed,

"Just make sure this idiot doesn't get himself killed next time, okay?"

**Hope you enjoyed, last minute hint of Gumball and Marshall Bromance (Just a tad) but it's mostly Marshall x Fionna – Not really romance… more like suspense but eh who cares? Not all stories are romantic right? Right! So skittles and sunshine, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**One – Shots Fiolee**

**Chapter 5 – Vampire Fear**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Adventure Time… If I did then why am I here?**

"Please?"

"No, for the last time Fionna!"

"But why?" The blonde begged for an answer from the pale teenager. He shrugged and turned his head so he wouldn't face her pleading eyes. "Oh come on baby! It's just a train!" A certain calico said, as she stretched out of the steam-powered vehicle. "I **hate**__trains" He hissed at her, baring his fangs and looked at her with his dark demon eyes. Cake's tail frizzed and she quickly shrunk and hid behind Fionnas leg. "What's up with you and trains anyway?" Fionna asked the vampire, he just shook his head and replied "It's like you and the ocean" He sighed and floated around the blonde adventuress, making sure he kept his hood on so he wouldn't burn to death. "W-Wait a second… Let me get this straight.. The o' great o' mighty vampire king is afraid of trains?" The one and only prince of candy scoffed, "Big surprise for such a _bad ass vampire_ huh?" Gumball said to be hissed at, "Sure am such a badass, I take that as a compliment from such a _sweet_ prince such as yourself Prince Gumball" The vampire king grinned. "Wait… Your afraid of trains Marshall?" Fionna said, finally catching up. Marshall Lee sighed and slightly nodded. Gumball burst out in laughter, grabbing his sides and tears were forming in his eyes. "Gee PG, don't be so mean" The adventuress said, lightly punching the prince of candy on the shoulder. "Don't worry Marshall" She grinned at the vampire, "I'll help you conquer your fear of trains"

"Thanks Fi" He grinned back.

A vampires fear is nothing compared to friends.

**So you like? Of course you do, I'm writing… just jk opinions are opinions right? RIGHT! So review… If you want to… not break my heart ;_; anyway, thanks for reading! Review what kind of one – shots you would like to see!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One – Shots Fiolee**

**Chapter 6 – **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Adventure Time… If I did then why would I be here? BTW I will be updating MONDAYS and THURSDAYS because I am at my moms' house during those days and my computer is over here … anyway enjoy the chapter**

_I see you walking in the forest _

He felt like a stalker… Watching Fionna and Cake have a picnic in the forest.

_With those eyes that look so good_

He stared at her sapphire blue eyes as she ate her sandwich. Watching from afar.

_I see you walking to the kingdom_

Now they stopped eating and got back to their walk toward the candy kingdom to see what the prince of pinkness – as he liked to call him – called them for

_With such brave knightly hood _

He scoffed; Gumwad probably called them to make sure Ice Queen wasn't stalking his castle like she normally would. '_What a wuss'_ He though

_Oh oh oh ohh – Why can't you realize?_

_ Oh oh oh ohh – Why can't you see me?_

He honestly wished the blonde adventuress wasn't so blind all the time…

_I wish you noticed my fang – filled grin_

_ Oh oh oh ohh_

He started to hum the tune, strumming strings on his bass.

_Cuz I noticed every fight that you win_

_ Oh oh oh ohh _

The 15-year old girl sure liked to fight... Be it a gooey swamp monster to the Ice Queen.

_I wish you see what I see_

_ I wish you were along side of me_

_ Oh oh oh oh ohh_

He loved the way she acted, he loved the way she looked, and he loved everything about her… He loved her. But he wished that she saw that he liked her like that.

_I know why you're avoiding me_

_ It's obvious if you got eyes to see_

Maybe… She did like him? He chuckled, nah… She didn't like him back, she never would.

_You make my heart go crazy_

_ You make my whole world spin_

Every time he talked to her he would blush and stutter. She made him nervous…

_I just wished you noticed_

_ The one and only vampire king_

He sobbed when he saw the blonde adventuress kiss that dumb ass prince of pinkness, gumballs licking, son of a – erm… ignore that – He just wished she noticed him.

_I wish you see what I see_

_ I wish you were there with me_

He wished he had her to comfort him when he was in pain… He wished a lot of things…

_Do you wish the same thing?_

_ Or am I non – existent?_

He started to sing aloud, letting emotion run through his voice like a hamster on a wheel. He wished she noticed him… more than a bro.

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_ Or do you think my words are just a rant?_

He wondered if she felt the same… She would stutter and blush too- sometimes - when he was around… maybe he had a chance…

_Oh oh oh oh ohh_

_ Oh oh oh oh ohh_

The tune started to slow down –

_ Do you see what I see?_

_** I wish I really did**_

_ Do you feel what I feel?_

_** I don't know, I'm just a kid**_

He strummed the cords faster as he noticed that he was face to face with the blonde adventuress. He unconsciously flied down and sung… Oh jeeze

_Do you feel the way I feel toward you?_

_ Do I make your heart race with everything that I do?_

_**Oh oh oh ohh**_

___I wish… I could explain it more_

_**But the love I feel – **__Is more than words_

_**Oh… **__Do you feel what I feel?_

_**Oh…**__ Do you see what I see?_

_ If you don't then can I just say…_

_**That I love you… either way**_

**Welp… the song is original so there is no use looking for it on the interwebs. I hope you enjoyed it! **

_Song – _Marshall Lee singing

_**Song –**_ Fionna singing

_**Song –**_ Both singing

**I wrote the song when I broke up with my boyfriend a bit a go. I hope you enjoyed and if you did then you can favorite / follow / review – And also review if you have any suggestions and or comments about the chapters! **


	7. Chapter 7

**One – Shots Fiolee **

**Chapter 7 – Why?**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Adventure Time… If I did then why would I be here?**

_**Why?**_

"Marshall?"

"G-Go aw-away…" The raspy voice replied, "Marshall…", She kneeled down besides him, tears stained his pale cheeks. "W-Why are you here?" The sobbing vampire asked the blonde adventuress. "I saw your house was skronked up on my way back to the tree house."

'_Figures'_ The vampire thought, "Why are you crying?" She asked, worry tainting her voice. Fresh tears flowed down his face and he buried his head into his knees, wrapping it in his arms. "S-She left…S-She's n-not co-coming ba-back…" He choked, his voice cracked as he stuttered. She knew who the vampire king was talking about – The one who sucked souls for a living – Lady of the Nightosphere – Marshall Lee's mom, Heather Adabeer.

"_Marshall Lee… always know that I love you. No matter if you want to rule the Nightosphere_

_or not, do you understand?", Marshall nodded in reply, unsure of what his mom was going to do. She hugged her son, holding back tears that were forming. "M-Mom?" Her body started to fade and he reached out for her. Her body burst into light and she was gone. "M-Mom… P-Please come back…"_

"Marshall…" The 17 year old girl started, "W-Why did she leave?" The pale boy looked at her, tear marks forming along his face. "Marshall a lot of people leave."

"W-Why t-though?" His dry throat managed to choke out. She sighed, he wasn't this pained even when the Ice Queen came by to write that song. "Their time comes…" She whispered, hugging the teenager. "I don't know how it feels Marshall, I never knew my legit parents so I don't know what it feels like to lose family… But I know that you will never forget." The pale boy hugged her back, her clothes were staining with tears but she didn't mind. He never knew his dad, his mom recently disappeared, and he had to watch all the people and friends before her die while he lived forever. Why this stuff happened she will never know, but what she did know was that no matter how long they lived, they would make the best of the vampire kings immortal life. "F-Fionna?" He looked at her. "Hmm?" She stared into his blood red eyes. He leaned in and his lips crashed on to hers. He pulled back and hugged her tightly, "Why are you so kind?"

**Hurray they kissed. Btw I don't know Marshall's moms name but I know that Marceline's dads name is Hudson Abadeer so I kinda just switched it around… Don't mind the 'Adabeer' I changed the name so just know I didn't make a mistake. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will be posted on Thursday – I only update on Mondays and Thursdays – so hope you are looking forward to that. If you have any questions / concerns that you need to tell me you can PM me or review and I will do my best to get back to you. Also review any suggestions of one – shots that you want to see. Give me an idea and I give you a chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**One – Shots Fiolee**

**Chapter 8 – Pick Me Up**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Adventure Time… Glob knows what I'll do if I did… Anyhoot I didn't update on Thursday, sorry! I was preparing for a big martial arts tournament (Taekwondo) and we were qualifying for the nationals, which are taking place in summer in Chicago… IM GOING TO CHICAGO! Hurray! I was sparring and I got 1****st**** place :D Yes yes, applaud for me readers! Anyway I am posting 2 chapters to make it up and both are going to have songs – Original if you were wondering – in them, hope you enjoy! P.S The song isn't below…**

_Darkness. Oblivion consuming my vision. I couldn't let go of you… Yet I watched the dark red blood surround your body. Please… Don't leave… But you left. You left me alone in this dark world, full of nightmares and chaos. It reeks of havoc and destruction… death. You left me to fend for myself, to survive in hell. My worst nightmare was seeing you, cold, lifeless, __**dead**__. _

My eyes snapped open and I was breathing heavily… a nightmare… another one. I haven't had a good nights sleep in months, luckily nobody noticed, or if they did they didn't say anything. I sighed as I stood up and grabbed my axe bass, the blood red color was slightly worn down around the edges but I didn't mind. I walked down the short flight of stairs that separated the living room from me. I walked to the front door, noticing it wasn't even dawn yet. Yet another sigh as I opened the front door, a cold relaxing breeze soothed my sweating, pale body and made my dark spiky hair dance in the mornings cool air. I sat on my wooden porch and calmed my ridged breathing. I strummed my bass, not playing anything particular. I closed my eyes and breathed in the crisp morning air, a melody suddenly coming to me. I strummed it fast, but shook my head, "That won't work…" I mumbled to myself. Before I could try again, the worn wood of my porch was becoming brighter. I looked up to see the sun rising, fortunately the shade of my house was keeping me from burning to ashes. I felt my mouth twitch into an subconscious smile, it's been a while since I've seen the sunrise without getting burnt. "Beautiful…" I whispered to myself. I went back inside once the sun was fully up and I pulled on a long shirt and a "Team Jacob" t-shirt over it... I smirked to myself getting the reference. I put some black jeans over my duck underwear – Everyone wears duck undies right? So manly! – and threw on my typical red converse. I grabbed my umbrella and my axe bass and headed out.

'_That melody earlier… I wonder what could go with it…' _I wondered, unconsciously flying about, '_Maybe… Yeah, yeah that would work! But I need to-' _I was snapped out of my thoughts as my face collided with a tree. I slid down, paralyzed by shock and just sat at the bottom of the tree… wait a sec… was that a window? I sighed… Fionna's house, just who I needed to see. I haven't talked to Fionna since my nightmares started, they were all about death… of _her_ dying. My nightmares started months ago and I don't think my face would make her very happy… I sighed and knocked on the door and stepped back, remembering how quickly Cake responds, but no one came. My curiosity got the better of me, instead of waiting like a normal person I floated up and sneaked a glance into the bedroom window. Pain… I felt pain… I saw that _bastard_ Gumball kissing Fionna. I felt my heart shatter as if she stuck her sword through my chest, but ten times worse. I unconsciously stared there, not moving an inch, just floating and dying on the inside. Fionna noticed me a few seconds after, her eyes full of shock and regret. "Marshall!" she shouted, but it fell on deaf ears, I didn't care anymore. If she loved that piece of shit Gumball… Why am I here? Why am I dying over her? Why am I holding back sobs and chokes for this girl? I didn't care anymore… Those nightmares finally made sense, that I wasn't needed and that she was moving on. She would move on into heaven while I stayed, buried in the depths of hell, my cold dead corpse, burning in fire and crying. I floated down to the ground and turned around, cold tears threatening to spill. But I couldn't let her see them, she wouldn't care. I let go of my umbrella and hissed at the sun burning my skin. Of course it hurt, but it only added unto my pain. I didn't care if it hurt though, she didn't care, nobody cared. It was a long walk back to my house so I decided to walk into the forest to get in some shade before I literally burnt to ashes. I sighed as I let tears fall down my pale cheeks. What did I expect? A warm welcome back? I shook my head and dropped on to the floor, leaning against a dark oak tree. I strummed my bass, replaying the melody I created in the morning. It was a slow and soft melody but you could _feel_ it. Tears fell from my blood red eyes as I softly sung –

"_I've been through darkness…_

_I've done so many wrongs…_

_How can you sit here besides me…_

_Knowing the chaos I've… caused?_

_I've sucked blood _

_And cracked bones_

_And not cared a bit_

_I've killed_

_And I've pillaged_

_Made little kids sick_

_But you helped me through my oblivion… I'm grateful for all you have…done_

_I'm here to say goodbye to you… Singing songs I've never…sung_

_Oh oh oh_

_You picked. Me. Up_

_While I let. You. Fall_

_You picked. Me. Up_

_Into the light from the darkness call_

_Oh oh oh_

_Please understand_

_I'm so very sorry_

_I've let go of my evil…ways_

_Please understand_

_I'm so very sorry_

_Bleeding in my hands _

_I just couldn't let go of your beautiful… Face…_

_Oh oh oh _

_You picked. Me. Up_

_While I let. You. Fall_

_You picked. Me. Up._

_Into the light from the darkness call_

_Oh oh oh_

_You never knew how I felt…_

_When I grasped on to your beautiful hands…_

_You never noticed me…_

_You picked me up and left me here!_

_Oh oh oh_

_You picked. Me. Up_

_While I let. You. Fall_

_You picked. Me. Up_

_Forever will I be grateful _

_But todays not the day_

_Where I express my own feelings – Show the love_

_What can I say?_

_Oh oh oh…"_

"Marshall…" A soft voice murmured my name. I looked up, my eyes blurry from the tears still shedding. I was engulfed into a hug from non-other then the love of my life…

Will she ever understand?

**Hope you enjoyed! I know its really powerful and emotional and stuff but… hey! Authors have feelings too ya know! Anyway another chapter will be coming later on today, hope your looking forward to that and if your not… your really missing out pal *****Pats shoulder***** Anyhoot the song is original! And if you do see any similarities between another song and this one then… I guess good job? Idk if there are any songs like this one but I assure you I made it! Its absolutely originality brah! Anyway… if you see my reference earlier with the "Team Jacob!" T-shirt thing… I applaud you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**One – Shots Fiolee**

**Chapter 9 – Together**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Adventure Time… Glob knows what I would do if I did… So 2 chapters being posted today :D Hope your excited! Both of them are song fics so… yeah… the songs are also original! Hope you enjoy! P.S This chapter is kinda full of feels and stuff…**

"_Marshall… P-Promise me… P-Promise t-that you w-will n-nev-er forget… I… I-I l-love… I love y-you…" Darkness was consuming, and fresh tears were shed from blood – red demon eyes. Nightmare after nightmare, he would wake up. Drenched in cold sweat and gasping for air. He always visited her, but knew that she might never wake up. He sat down, next to the white bed that was occupied with one. His face was cradled in his pale, rough hands. He looked at the now eighteen – year old girl and the vision blurred. He could feel tears running down his cheeks, he leaned back against the wall and tried to steady his rugged sobs. He closed his eyes, allowing darkness to consume his once blurry vision and choked on tears. He opened them once again to still see the unconscious blonde adventurer… He was hoping he would wake up from such a terrible nightmare – "I'm a mistake… Yet you still talk with me_

_I'm out of place… Yet you still walk with me_

_I'm in pain~… And you've helped me~ through it all~_

_Oh oh oh_

_How can I repay you~?_

_How can I repay you~?_

_With all the good you've done~_

_You fixed me right. Back. Up~_

_How can I pay you back?_

_How can I pay you back?_

_You fixed me right back up…_

_I've learned the things. I. Lack~_

_Oh oh oh_

_Never a friend or a foe_

_You were innocent_

_Never together or alone_

_You were innocent_

_I didn't know what you say~_

_So I kissed you right there_

_On the ocean bay _

_Oh~_

_Never a friend or a foe_

_You were innocent_

_Never together or alone_

_You were innocent_

_I didn't know what to say…_

_So I kissed you right there and then~_

_Will you ever forgive me –_

_For the way my heart bends~?_

_Oh~_

_How can I repay you~?  
How can I repay you~?_

_With all the good you've done~_

_You fixed me right. Back. Up~_

_How can I pay you back?_

_How can I pay you back?_

_You fixed me right. Back. Up~_

_I've learned the things I lack…_

_Oh oh oh *_

_Oh oh oh* oh*_

_I'm a mistake_

_You always replied to me_

_I was a fake_

_But you held on to me_

_I was in pain~_

_And you helped me through it all~_

… _You helped me through it all*" He sniffled one last time before opening his eyes. He looked at the now empty bed and the newly occupied chair next to him. Warmth parted on his shoulder to see a blonde head of hair resting on it peacefully. Sapphire eyes looking back into his… "I love you Marshall Lee." The girl whispered sweetly. "I love you too… Fionna" He replied._

**~ = Extended Lyric (You say it longer derpy)**

*** = Extended Lyric (Slower)**

**So! How did you like it? Short and sweet and full of jelly pudding… not really… More of the mushy banana pudding- you know what? I am hungry so… Ignore my awkward behavior… Its full of feels and stuff. I hope you enjoyed I will be posting another chapter soon so… hurray? Review! You can favorite and follow and that will touch the warm, bloody, beating organ in my chest area but reviews are my favorites :D If you have any suggestions that PM me or review and I will try my best to make a chapter for you :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**One – Shots Fiolee **

**Chapter 10 – Rule**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Adventure Time… Glob knows what I would do if I did… This is my second chapter today! Hip hip hurray! That rhymed :L Anyway this is also a "Song" Fic… its not really a song its more of a rap kind of but anyway… here you go!**

He leaned against the wall and sighed, "Fionna, this is going to be another personal song – and don't you DARE play it to my mom! Last time was way too emotionally exhausting." He said, the blonde adventurer nodded and made a beat. He strummed some cords and started rapping, "_Demon from the start – Never a prodigy_

_Vampire now – Out of the mediocrity _

_Axe-bass in my hand_

_I know what you'll say_

_I don't want to rule – But you beat me, touché_

_Someone really cares_

_But you still don't_

_Ruling the Night-O-Sphere is tough – No joke_

_But friends are important_

_Part of my life_

_They picked me up for me to thrive _

_Oh oh now_

_**Hey~ Oh~ Hey~**_

_Its no joke_

_**Hey~ Oh~ Hey~**_

_Its no joke _

_Dreams are a hoax_

_Innocent or not_

_Together or alone_

_So realize the truth_

_That I don't want to rule_

_This is my life now_

_So let me choose_

_Oh oh now_

_**Hey~ Oh~ Hey~**_

_Its no joke_

_**Hey~ Oh~ Hey~**_

_Its no joke" _Marshall Lee sighed once again, and stopped playing his bass. Fionna stopped beat-boxing and looked at Marshall. She grinned, "You know Marshy… I could always open the Night-O-Sphere portal again…"

_Song –_ Marshall Lee singing/rapping

_**Song –**_ Fionna singing/rapping

/__ - Extended word

**So! How did you like it? Short rap but to the point eh? Yup… So anyway I know its short and all but then again… The longer isn't always the better right? Right! So review, favorite, follow! Follows and favorites always touch the red bloody beating organ in my chest but reviews… ~mwuah~ I bless you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**One – Shots Fiolee**

**Chapter 11 – April Fools**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Adventure Time… Simple **

**A/N – I'm soooooo sorry this chapter came out this late! I've been having a bit of writer's block about what to write about! And um… I don't know how to say this but… This is the last chapter of the one – shots because of my unfortunate writer's block… After this I'm either going to just put it as complete or post another chapter saying stuff about "Dis-owning" the chapter… More info will be at the end of the chapter! Sorry you guys…**

"Hey Marshall!" – He stood up straight, glancing at a blond girl running toward him. "Hey… Do I know you?" He asked, giving her a confused look. "What are you talking about Marshall?" She said, freezing in her place. "I'm sorry um… miss but I think you have me confused for someone else." The pale boy replied, turning around. "Marshall this isn't funny!" She growled, grabbing his arm and yanking it toward her. He yelped in surprise and glared at the blonde girl. "Excuse me? Do I know you? Honestly! You don't yank people's arms like that girl!" He hissed back, yanking his arm back and stomping away. "Marshall…" She whispered, reaching her hand out toward the retreating vampire. "Marshall!" She said a bit louder, this time walking toward him. "Please… answer me Marshall…" Her sapphire eyes glistened, tears threatening to spill. He stopped walking and turned to her. His angry look was changed into a smirk and he walked up to her. He looked into her eyes, "April Fools Fionna."

**So, after that little April Fools chapter – About me disowning or finishing the story… APRIL FOOLS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry I got your hopes up you haters! Anyway, I would NEVER disown this story! I wrote this chapter in favor of April Fools day and how you guys might've felt when I announced I was "Finishing the story" Anyway, I have been getting writers block because I simply DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT! Remember if you have any suggestions, any suggestions AT ALL – Review or PM me! I love to write about what you guys like :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M SO SORRY D: I was working on my other story! And then a one – shot! Uggghh! This one is sweet song that I wrote! I don't have much to talk about at the moment so… yeah… **

**anyway! I hope you guys can forgive me for the very late update and I will try to update more frequently! Enjoy the chapter ;)**

_If I lost myself_

_It would be in your eyes_

_While I cower low_

_You soar through the skies_

_So why?_

_Why fall in love with me?_

_I noticed you first hand_

_But you were distracted_

_I wanted you badly _

_Odd how I'm attracted_

_But why?_

_Why fall in love with me?_

_Am I a replacement?_

_For the boy who just threw you away?_

_Am I just a second arrangement?_

_You said I'm not_

_So why don't you show it?_

_My undead heart beats for you_

_So why not return it?_

_Oh, I,_

_I fell in love with you_

_I wish you fell in love with me_

_We'll ride trains on seas_

_And take things so patiently_

_But I,_

_I'm just a replacement_

_I'm nothing to special_

_I'm not to your level_

_I'm not elemental_

_But I,_

_I can't just give up_

_I bring up the funk_

_I try to make you feel_

_The way I do_

_So I,_

_I dance and rock all night_

_Try to take your sight_

_I try not to bite_

_I'm the dark and you're the light_

_I sit out on games_

_While you get up from shame_

_I give up so easily_

_But with you I try so gleefully_

_But I,_

_I'm just a replacement_

_A second arrangement_

_I don't believe your statements_

_And I try not complaining_

_But I,_

_I didn't believe in love_

_But you gave me a shove_

_You weren't so rough_

_You showed me your tough_

_But there never was an 'us'_

_Oh, but I,_

_I get lost in your eyes_

_I tried not to cry_

_You broke my heart, _

_Left me to die_

_Die so alone_

_With nobody to hold_

_I tried to be bold_

_Just like you showed_

_But I hid in the shadows_

_While he took you away_

_He took you away from me_

_And you acted suddenly so happily_

_You looked so lost and so dreamily_

_He pleased you for me to see_

_Red and gold acting so lovely_

_He acted happy and bubbly _

_But I, _

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_I guess I'm pretty shy_

_And I don't want to lie_

_But I really need you_

__He sighed as he crumpled up the paper. "Too cheesy" The blonde smirked at him.


End file.
